R5
R5 R5 is a band made out of 4 siblings (Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ross Lynch) and the family's best friend Ellington Ratliff. Their music sounds awesome and they're one of my favorite bands. They have released an EP available on iTunes. It's called Loud. They also have their first album out, called Louder. They occasionally cover songs. They made a cover of Counting Stars which I think is really good. In 2014 they will be touring around world. It is their first worldtour and they perform in lots of different countries. You want to hear R5? Then just check out their vevo channel on YouTube (R5 VEVO). You could also check their other channel: Official R5 here, they post more personal things, such as R5TV, which is basically a sort of mini series about their daily lives. Lately it has been more about shows they've done. Riker (the ol dest brother) used to post these on his personal channel: Riker Lynch. They are fun to watch and I think it's one of the reasons why I liked them so much from the start. Since it was about the life they had before they were all that famous, it was nice. It was ordinary, if you will which allows people to feel connected to them. ClevverTV followed the band not that long ago and made a series about it. It was funny to see the changes, the way they have made in such a short period. The show was called R5 All Access. If you didn't know R5 yet or if you saw some pictures, you might have noticed that they always perform in color matched outfits. Yes, it might sound tacky, but it's actually nice. It gives a feeling of unison. The band members also each have their characterizing color being: Riker blue, Rydel pink, Rocky and Ratliff green and Ross yellow. Ross Lynch, being the youngest band member, but not the youngest sibling, plays the lead role in 'Austin & Ally', which is a disney series. It's funny and random at times, making new jokes for once. He has also played the male lead in the disney original movie 'Teen Beach Movie' alongside Maia Mitchell. Ross is a rising disney star. (Perhaps a new Zac Efron?) Personally he is also my favorite. He does not only have good looks, he can actually sing and play several instruments. He is the lead vocalist. Riker, the eldest, has made several appearances in 'Glee' as a member of the Warblers. He plays the bass and sings. Rocky plays the guitar, Ratliff the drums and Rydel the keyboard. She also has her very own song: Love Me Like That The youngest Lynch sibling is called Ryland. He takes some part in the whole music, band thing and now opens R5's shows as a DJ. R5 has a few video clips which I think are really fun. Some of my favorite songs of them include: Here Comes Forever, One Last Dance, Crazy For you. But I also love their older songs, my favorite being: Say You'll Stay. It's a few years old, but I love it. It has a nice rhythm and the music video is so simple it's lovely. I will see them play live soon and I will tell you all about it. Oh and here's a nice little fact: their actually the cousins of Julianne and Derek Hough. But anyways, I want to know what you think. Do you like R5? Have you ever seen them play live or do you want to? What is your favorite song? Make sure to tell me in the comment section bellow. ~Ashley